


No Rush Until There Is

by Jkmac3



Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: Bucky and Steve may be dating but that doesn't mean they've been talking about the important things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Are We Moving Too Fast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	No Rush Until There Is

"Slow down, Buck."

"Nope."

Steve huffs out a small chuckle. "Come on, Buck," he says, wrapping a thickly muscled arm around the smaller man's torso. The way Bucky's perched in his lap, knees squeezing Steve's hips, leaves him open to Steve's hungry gaze and roaming hands. Running a broad palm up and down Bucky's warm naked back, he marvels at the way Bucky arches into the touch; he's like a human sized cat chasing affection. Steve grabs warm human fingers and presses his lips to the tips. Next he grabs sleek silver metal tips and kisses those as well. "We got all day, baby. Why the rush?"

"This isn't me rushing, Steve," he says as he grinds his ass down into Steve's lap. They're both only wearing pajama pants so the flimsy material isn't obstructing much. "This is me being excited, passionate, horny. This is me being in love with you...", his voice trails off, his mouth too busy with the sensitive spot next to Steve's Adams apple. Bucky is so focused on tasting every inch of skin he can reach that he's startled when Steve suddenly jerks his head back, ocean eyes whipping down to meet Bucky's stormy grey. 

"You love me?" Steve asks, as though he didn't realize that was an option. 

Licking his lips as if to savor the flavor of Steve, it takes Bucky a minute to focus, to bring his mind back to what he just said. He'd finally done it, said the words. They'd been together officially for two months but they hadn't really talked about their feelings. And Bucky just blurted his out while grinding on Steve's dick. He doesn't mind that he finally told the older man how he feels. But he wanted it to be special. For all Steve knows, Bucky could be talking directly to Steve's dick. He did that sometimes.

Steve's heart is pounding double time in his chest. He's sure Bucky can feel it against his own. He's watching a range of emotions play adorably across Bucky's face. Confusion, realization, and frustration, are all rapidly heading towards humiliation and Steve has to jump in before his Bucky becomes too embarrassed. 

"Me too!" Steve blurts out, cringing at how not smooth he is. "I mean" he says in a much more even tone. "I love you too, Buck. Have for a while now." He rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly avoiding Bucky's gaze. "I wanted to ask you to move in with me over a month ago. Only reason I didn't was cause I figured you'd realize how attached I'd become. Figured you'd even move to _Queens_ to get away from me," he chuckles self consciously. 

Again, Bucky's brain needs a moment to catch up. He needs a moment to think. 

Steve finally peaks down at Bucky. This time, as he watches the emotions play across Bucky's face he gets nervous. This time it's confusion, wonder, realization, and... anger? At Steve? 

"You mean to tell me," Bucky begins, as he moves his hands over the pale glorious expanse of Steve's chest, up to Steve's ridiculously broad shoulders. Using the leverage from his arms and thighs, Bucky does a full body roll against Steve's torso and lap. "We could'a been fuckin' in _our_ bed for the last month? In _our_ apartment? Which will _always_ be in Brooklyn, by the way." 

"Oh God, Buck," Steve moans. In relief? In need? He's not sure and can't be bothered to think about it just then. He grabs the back of Bucky's neck, bringing him in for a kiss. He thrusts his tongue into Bucky's mouth. It's sloppy. Their tongues rubbing over one another, practically fighting for dominance. Steve can't help it. Bucky loves him, wants to live with him.

"In _our place_ , Steve," Bucky complains again. "Fuckin' in _our_ shower. Fuckin' in _our_ kitchen. Fuckin' on _our_ sofa." Bucky brings his bare feet up behind him and hooks them onto Steve's legs, making sure to spread his knees so his ass is on display. 

Steve doesn't hesitate. He thrusts both hands down the back of Bucky's pants and grabs the smooth flesh, squeezing and kneading Bucky's firm round cheeks. He's pulling and pushing, back and forth, thrusting his own cloth covered cock against Bucky's. 

Bucky moans, "Please, Steve I need you. Right there."

"I'm right here, baby. I got you. I got what you need," he growls. Steve pulls his left hand away from Bucky's luscious ass to wrap his arm around his back, keeping him upright. He pulls his other hand back and quickly jams two fingers into his mouth gathering spit. Sliding his hand back into Bucky's pants he rubs his slick fingers firmly over Bucky's hole. 

"Oh fuck, Stevie! Yes! Please please please! Don't stop," Bucky yells. All he can feel is Steve. Bucky rolls his hips, trying to keep that perfect rhythm that has him panting, straining for more. It's so close. He can feel it; the heat pooling in his guts, making his balls draw tight. "I'm close, Stevie. I'm so fuckin' close."

Steve can't stop staring. Watching Bucky chase his own pleasure is one of the most intoxicating sites in the world. Eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth parted and slack. Thick gorgeous lips trembling as soft little "unh unh unhs" slip past unchecked. He's lost in his pleasure and its enough to drive Steve to the edge. 

"That's it, Buck. Cum for me. Let me see it, baby. Let me see that pretty face as you cum." Steve can't help it. He knows he's babbling but he can't seem to connect his brain to his mouth. He's about to cum but he needs to see Bucky cum first. His cock is throbbing and Bucky's ass feels so good in his hands. When Bucky's pucker clenches and tries to draw Steve's fingers inside, Steve breaks. Sliding his middle finger deep into Bucky's heat, Steve uses his strength to pull Bucky down heavily onto the invading digit and hooks his fingers.

Bucky screams and scrambles for Steve's slick shoulders. He's cumming so hard he barely notices when Steve cums as well. Thick white ropes of cum are spurting out over the waistband of his pants landing on his abs, rubbing into Steve's as he rides out his orgasm.

Panting heavily Bucky rests his forehead against Steve's, secretly enjoying the way their sweat intermingled. With a cheeky grin he tweaks Steve's nipple, earning an undignified yelp. 

Gazing into Steve's eyes, Bucky asks, "So, who's calling the movers?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but for the love of Bucky's ass, please be gentle.


End file.
